endless_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Erros
'''Erros '''is the southern region, bordering the Kingdoms of Men to the north-east and, across the Dragonmaw, Herrick. On the northern coast is the Starsea, the eastern the Sun Bay, and the southern the Great Expanse. It is also known as Sandlands, although this is a derogatory term for the region. Much of civilization among this region relies on rivers and oases to function. Regions * River Kingdoms: Laying on the border between the Kingdom of Men and Erros, the River Kingdoms are in a bit of a gray area on which region they belong to. The cities lie on the banks of the Greenrun and Bluerun rivers, as well as the Redrun to the south, leading to the Sun Bay. With a mostly human population, they are open-minded to most civilized races, however brutal to what they see as uncivilized. Much of the land is swamp and bog. * Red Mountains: Separating the River Kingdoms from the rest of Erros, the Red Mountains are home to Dwarven Mountainhomes, as well as Dragons, Ogres, and Yakmen. The dwarves of these mountains are known as Reddin, and are a deep and secretive people. However, they are known to trade with the River Kingdoms. Several mountain passes go through these lands, however they are dangerous and seldom traveled. * Sands of Parsh: Home to Blue Dragons and Abominations, these lands are brutal and unforgivably hot. It is the largest desert in west Obor, and not many people make this their home. * Sun Peaks: An isolated mountain range separating Shara and Mahras from the Redcrag Badlands. Not much makes this range their home, and dwarves are uncommon in this area. However, Yakmen and Orcoids are known to be in the area, as well as their chromatic dragon masters. Not many metallic dragons make this range their home. * Redcrag Badlands: Surrounding the edge of the Sands of Parsh, these badlands are home to many nomadic peoples who herd in the area. Other than the occasional nomadic tribe, the badlands are home to Earth Elementals, but the Abominations and Dragons of the Sands of Parsh typically do not stray far from the desert. * Plains of Lions: A large savanna south of the Redcrag Badlands, North of Esvah, and east of Pesih. They are bordered by the Blue Peaks, separating them from the fertile lands of Esvah. Many tauric people of large cat descent make their home here, hunting the large predators and herbivores that roam the plains. The occasional trade caravan takes a northern path through these plains. * Halla: An island in the Sun Bay which was taken from the Kingdom of Men many centuries ago, it is a fertile island with a massive dormant volcano in the center. Mostly a human population following the Kingdom of Men pantheon, unlike the rest of Erros. * Esvah: A large portion of fertile, forested land south of the Blue Peaks and east of Pesih, Esvah is the largest and currently the second most populated part of Erros behind Sullan. Many different races can be found here, and there is little prejudice against any demihuman or half-human people. It has a large coast on the Great Expanse, and it trades with all of Erros. * Pesih: A heavily forested region on the massive Malla river, it is mostly populated by a combination of Humans and Erronian Elves. Much of the forest is untouched and wild due to Elven influence on the area, and they trade for much of their lumber from Esvah. * Shara: A little populated region of savanna, there are two cities on the slopes of the Sun Peaks. They are almost all human traders travelling from Mahras to Pesih and Esvah. However, they are built on ancient ruins of the Sultanate of Thalas, and there are many secrets hidden. Adventurers frequent these ruins, and only sometimes return. * Sullan: Sullan is the most populated region in Erros. Mostly human and their djinn lords, there are a sizable amount of elves and even planar due to the elemental influence of the djinn. They hold the main force to protect the Dragonmaw and have a sizable fleet. There are a large amount of ruins from the ancient empire of Thalas. * Mahras: * Blue Peaks: The mountain range separating the Plains of Lions from the fertile lands of Esvah, as well as separating Esvah from Pesih. They are sparsely populated, but dwarves are known to have several hidden forts within the mountain range.